Lion-O, You are Special Than Anything
by gogo-rlight
Summary: Lion-o and Tygra were separated from the others. They were on snowy field, and only they in that snow. Lion-o was sick. Tygra had to find a place that can be used for them to stay. And they found a house, an empty house. A little remake...
1. Nowhere

**Lion-o, your special than anything.**

Me: "hey i'm back on the story, first of all i'd liked to re-chaptering this and the second then i can go to the next chapter..."

Attention: For P.O.V

* means for Normal P.O.V

** means for Tygra's P.O.V

*** means for Lion-o's P.O.V

"I'm not own this…"

**Chapter 1 'nowhere'**

Prologue: Lion-o and Tygra are separated from the others. They were on snowy field, and only they in that snow. Lion-o was sick. Tygra had to find a place that can be used for them to stay. And they found a house, an empty house. Shounen-ai, OOC… Sorry, about grammars sorry.

Lion-o, your special than anything.

***Normal P.O.V**

In the cold place, and snowy storm, the two Lion-o and Tygra were separated from the other. They were freezing. Their teeth were gritted. They were going nowhere; they couldn't see anything on a head. But they were still going there.

"H-hey T-tygra, w-where-re w-we g-going?" Lion-o gritted.

"I-I don't know, let's just keep moving forward, I-I think." Tygra replied, but he wasn't too much gritted, as much as Lion-o was.

"Hacchhiiii!" Lion-o was sneezing. He's body couldn't take the cold, his body was too weak for walk, his lips was paling, and he walked slowly, not like Tygra.

"H-how l-long d-d-do we ha-ha-ve to w-wal-k?" he was still freezing. He said with gritted teeth.

"I-I can tak-ke i-it any-mor-re…."

"W-what did you say?" Tygra couldn't hear what Lion-o said because Tygra was far from him, and Lion-o was gritted so Tygra couldn't hear it.

"I couldn't hear you." Tygra exclaim.

"Hey! Lion-o! Could you hear me?" he said with loud voice, but not too loud, so that wouldn't make an avalanche. He still wondering, what was the lion doing there.

"Lion-o!" He yell now. But Lion-o didn't notice it, because he was fainted. And Tygra didn't notice either, he thought Lion-o was just bluffing around.

"Come on, quit bluffing around Lion-o." Tygra said that. He was waiting for Lion-o appearance. But there was no sign of him.

But then he became so worried, it had already been long, and Lion-o didn't come here either. "Was he lost? Or was he? Maybe not but I have to search him," said on his mind.

"Lion-o! Where are you?! Oi!" He was yelling around, searching his friend. But he still didn't find him. "Where are you Lion-o? Now I'm worried, first we were separated from the others, and now's this," said on his mind.

He was still searching, and searching. But there was still no sign of him. "What if? Please Tygra keep your mind relax, don't worry it will be find," said on his mind.

"What is this, footsteps?" He looked the footsteps." And there many of them, but to see through it's just a one person." He then followed the footsteps.

****Tygra's P.O.V**

I follow the footsteps there. I was following, and following, and at last there was the end of the steps. Wait… why is it end?

"Why you have to be end?" when I said that I saw a hair, a red hair in buried by snow. Maybe a dead body, I wanted to leave that alone, but something was bothering me. Wait is it?!

"Lion-o!" I rush to the red hair and start digging, and it was really him, Lion-o. His body was cold, freezing. His face was pale.

"What a great king of The Thundera, you're sick." I touched his head, and he got a fever. What I'm supposed to do now? I think maybe I should find a place that could be use for stay for a while now.

"Don't worry I'll find somewhere safe from this storm snow." I carried him to my back, ugh. He was very heavy. But I have to.

I kept searching, and searching. And it was like we went circling, what in the world I am going, And finally I found a house, it was not very big and very old. But it will be useful for us to stay.

"Tygra…" he said with weak voice.

"Oh you are awake." I said with gladly. "Don't worry, we are almost arrive." we went to that house. And finally we arrived, phew, he was so heavy, but gladly we arrived. I opened the door, once I enter, the place is full dust, dirty. It was living room, and there were stairs on corner. It was bit rusty and old. I think it was a bedroom.

"We arrive now. Lion-o. Now I have to put you to bed." I went to the stairs, I went up. I saw a bed, I sighed, now I can put him there, he was very heavy.

"Here have rest." I put him on the bed. And I see it was pretty old, there was a picture and many more. It was like there was a fire here. I go down to the first floor, searching a kitchen room. Maybe we could cooked or something here. Oh there the kitchen's room.

I saw cupboards, knives, pans, and big cup for boiling. I opened the cupboards but there was nothing, no foods, just dust and nest of spiders. And of course there wouldn't be some food, because this house is in the middle of snow field.

"Great now what." I was thinking, where I can get some foods. Oh yeah, there some foods on our pack, we can use that for eat.

I went to the bedroom, and opened my backpack, oh there was some foods there. I'm glad. But we need to re-cook again I think. I went to living room on first floor. And I saw a fire place, I was creating a fire on fire place.

Its finish, the fire has blaze out. So I cook those foods there. And I bring water in the crock, to boil it for him.

Ten minutes later. The water was boiling. But how I put the water, I found bowl near fire place. I put some water to bowl. And I wet my other cloth, and I gave him to Lion-o.

"Here Lion-o." I wet his head, from my wet cloth. And put it on his head.

"Tygra…" He awake. I thought he would be fainted for a day.

"Oh you're awake." I was glad, but he was still pale, and weak. I thought we will stay for a two or three days.

"What happen? And where are we? W-we have to find the others." He asked. He gets up from the bed.

"Now, now Lion-o, this time you need rest." I said with smile.

"But… they will worried." He said, I know how his feeling, but right now he have to rest.

"Don't worry, I know how you feel, but if you force to find them and you still sick and faint again like that time, who will go to see them, so now let's just stay now." I said, I didn't want him got faint again.

"O-okay." He said. He was worried. He cared about them.

"And I care about you too. I'm worried about you." I suddenly said it, but slowly.

"What did you say?" he was hearing my voice.

"N-no, nothing. J-just go sleep Lion-o." I was flustered, my cheek became pink. But gladly he doesn't hear it enough.

"Okay." He talked like a dying man, of course he's in sick. Well, I had let him sleep first for a day or more of it. Until his fever is gone. Then we can continue our journey to find the others.

He was sleeping on the bed, so I keep my eye on him, I sat on the sofa. The sofa wasn't very comfortable and big enough to relax on it; well I have to sit there because there's nothing comfortable enough for me to sit anymore.

It was uncomfortable, and bit itchy, oh well this was my punishment, I guess. Plus I have to keep eye on him too. Another punishment.

Twenty minutes later

A half less minutes later, and I had to watch over him, my eyes had bag, and getting heavy. But I still had to open my want-to-sleep eye, I keep watching over him.

Ten minutes later

My eyes couldn't take it, they need rest. But I still had to keep watch him. But suddenly I slept, and it was a fast sleep. My eyes couldn't handle it I guess, so I slept on sofa.

***Normal P.O.V**

The tiger can't handle his eyes again, so he slept on sofa.

While he was sleeping, Lion-o woke up. And saw the tiger that was sleeping on sofa.

"He's sleep, and he is so quietly." The lion said. And he went closer to him, he saw a innocent tiger, a quiet tiger. And he saw Tygra scratching his hand from itchy, Tygra was smile. And so he was.

"Hm." He smiles.

He thought that comfortable feelings were around him, a feeling that made him always happy. Then he saw Tygra's lip open, and body. He felt his hearts was racing fast.

"WHY AM I GOT FLUSHTERED!?" he's cheek was became red. He felt hot a feeling was getting up.

"I have to stop this." Then he went to sleep again.

"What was just happen? I suddenly my heart beating fast and my feeling bit flustered. When I near of him." He said, his heart still beating fast.

**To be Continue**

Me: "Well, the re-chap has finish, how was it? great? good? bad?... Just review okay?"


	2. Dream, clean

**Lion-o, your special than anything**

Me: "Hey I'm here, writing this story. Well it's great story I think, you know bit tired doing some school's work *sigh*, so I have no time to write some of this story too. But I kinda love it, cuz I hate lazy too but little, let's reading and writing."

Me: "Okay so Lion-o, in this story you have flustered, right?"

Lion-O: "Yes, that is right R-kun. This story of me and him ending up together you know that, I guess."

Tygra: "and you can't sleep either."

Lion-O "No I'm not."

Me: "okay you two stop. There will be many readers, who will be read this story. So stay tune."

**Chapter 2 'Dream, clean'**

* * *

Before: ("WHY AM I GOT FLUSTERED!?" he's cheek was became red. He felt hot feelings was getting up.

"I have to stop this." Then he went to sleep again.

"What was just happen? I suddenly my heart beating fast, and my feeling bit flustered. When I near of him." He said, his heart still beating fast.)

Q^_^Q

*****Lion-o's P.O.V**

My heart was still beating fast, can it be relax, and my brain is thinking of him, why him?

I went to bed for sleep once again, well I was still have fever. I close my eyes wanted to sleep, but I can't.

I saw snowflakes slowly raining down from sky. It's so beautiful. I got up from bed and went to the window. I saw many snowflakes raining down, beautiful but freezing. Oh yeah we were in the middle nowhere of snowy field. I was watching the snow falling down.

When I had enough watching snow fall. I went to bed and sleep again. I could relax for now. So I could go to sleep. And I was dreaming.

In my dream I was on middle of flower garden, there were roses, jasmines, and many more. And I saw something, no it was someone I guess, but it's blurring. I can't see enough of that person. I keep see that person, but when I saw it, the view became blur and white. Hey! I'm not finish! Now I saw everything, it was all white, then there person. Who could that be? It become very clear. It's a man, he wearing a green cloths and same as his pants. Wait it's that?! He become closer to me, he was Tygra.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in garden. Come on let's go" He replied, he was holding me. What just happen?

It was noon. And many flower in the garden. Wait this was the previous garden. So then the blurry person is him! Tygra.

"Lion-o I got to tell you something." He said nervously. I think I have a bad feeling. Wind were blowing, the wind take some flower fly.

"What is it Tygra." I said, I wonder what is it.

"I love you." He said,

"I love you too, Tygra." Suddenly I said it, but it's not my feeling but my mouth said it first.

"How much do you love then?" he asked.

"Much as my heart beating fast." Suddenly I replied again.

And then he hugged me, and we see each other, and we were kissing. I could feel his kiss, his mouth on my mouth. I can touch his cheek. It's really weird.

But suddenly I woke up, I thought it was real, but not, it was just a dream, but the weird is the kiss, I can feel our mouth were touching together.

Then I got up from the bed. My vision was still little blurring, then I am walking, I don't know where, but then my vision became clear. The bedroom is so clean, and so tidy. What just happen? It's all clean.

I go down stairs saw it's very clean and tidy. Who did this?

It's morning. Sun has rise. And I keep searching who did clean all room?

"Who did clean all room actually?" I asked myself. And keep searching.

"There's nobody here." I sigh. Maybe some fairies clean the place. Someone bothering me, is there someone else? I think I forgot something but what exactly it is.

Now I keep thinking, and thinking, I forgot something but what?

"Oh yeah it's him" I went to bedroom. And I saw nothing there.

"Where is he?" I asked myself. I opened the windows, and The Sun was so bright, but there still snowy.

I saw something, walking. It was come closer, oh… it's Tygra. He's back from… where? Oh he brought some woods. I went down stairs, and opened the door for him.

"Welcome home, Tygra!" I am welcoming him, I thought he was out, and he doesn't come back.

"I thought you never come back." I said.

"No… of course not." He replied, he was happy helping me.

"And I thought you were still sleeping, but you're awake." He said, but he smile. He put the woods beside the fireplace.

"Oh your fever is gone." He touched my head, and my cheek is becoming red.

"W-well, of course." I said flustered.

"Who do you think I am? A weak man." I said harshly.

"Oh of course not my brother." He was rubbing my head. I'm full of red now.

"Hmm? Is there a problem, you look still not too well, are you okay?" he asked.

"N-No, no, nothing at all." I said flustered.

"Okay if that the case, oh yes we still have some foods, but it can help your fever gone." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. What is he talking?

"It's mean you need some foods. Here have some." He said and he gave some foods.

"Thanks, but you aren't eating it too?" I asked.

"No, I think it would be best if you eat it first. I can survive just for you." He said softly, and he rubbed my head, then he went to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I think I should go to sleep, I have to get some energy." He replied. Then he went to bedroom.

Well he was kind, for sometimes, but sometimes he always bullying me when I was a child. But know he was different even too me, weird.

So I sat on wooden chair, and eat the foods that Tygra gave me.

And I stopped eating. Thinking, I wonder how are the others? Are they okay?

****Tygra's P.O.V**

When I going to the bedroom. Well it was clean, well because I was the one who was cleaning the bedroom, kitchen, and many more. It was pretty tired plus I have to find woods for fire. Wait I am not turn the fire. He could be cold. Ah don't worry I think he will be okay.

I went to sofa and sleep there. But something bothering me, but I was trying to sleep.

Two hours later

I woke and got up from sofa, I went down stairs, I saw he was, he was sleeping. I saw he was freezing. Hmm, maybe his fever still wasn't gone enough. So I think I should create some fire, I pick up some woods and create fire from there. And its finish fire has up. I saw him again, he's still freezing, so I think I give him a mantle for making him warming. Now he's warm.

I wonder how are the others? Are they okay?

* * *

**To be Continue**

Me: "And that's how your story,"

Tygra: "Isn't that great, Lion-O."

Lion-O: "W-well yes, I guess."

AN: "Thank for your comment. I think, and on next chapter there will be a new character. But isn't that weird, someone was lose on snow field, or not. Let's just what happen next."

Lion-O: "I think, that not to weird."

Me: "Okay, But thank. So See you on next story, and stay tune. See you."

Lion-O & Tygra: "See you, and review it."


End file.
